


Envy

by frogtan



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogtan/pseuds/frogtan
Summary: Chie feeling at her worst.





	Envy

A conclusive class unleashes a green form scurrying through a sea of Yasogami students bustling on wooden floorboards. It’s questionable but not unlike Chie, taking off (“Sorry, gotta go—”) when otherwise she’d either inform friends of a dutiful excuse or dawdle and chat. Needless to say, she leaves them in the most unusual dust.

The atmosphere she carries inside? Ugly compared to what’s ditched. Dark, rotten, filthy. Reeling at her destination prompts birds abrupt flight off Samegawa dirt but doesn’t mitigate anxiety. Instead perspired palms clap onto knees. She heaves between them, heartthrobs generating additional grief.

Oh geez.

A horrendous test grade bestows upon her festering intrusive thoughts during a monotonous lesson, causing an agitated leg yearning to go. Both desire to unwind now, leading her to one of the metal benches near the riverbank. And she sits upright with desolate air; limbs from a proximate tree sway their condolences. That’s when hot tears form.

She swears: envy is the worst emotion of them all.

Really, there is nothing special about her, aside from being a living paradox. Disgusted by the uncontrollable desire to secretly pit her more astonishing friends against her ordinary ass — what a lousy friend Chie is.

She is just a dumb girl who appears (she is trying!) and behaves similarly to a boy but must assert (with a vague hint of displeasure) that she is just as feminine, just as delicate; someone who needs to be protected. Ironically Chie is also prideful of her strength (while she doesn’t have brains, at least she has the brawn… right?) that nonetheless becomes her bane. On top of it all, her very personality wards off the kind of attention she desires. She is brash. Hasty.

Moronic.

( Not to mention loving the best friend she is so jealous of while she savors being a necessity. )

Ever since the Investigation Team rescued Yukiko, the door to her insecurities unlocked, and Chie deadass faces them too often for comfort now. She couldn’t dare to look at any of her friends in the eye, not now. The ends of her sleeves are soaked.

Who even is she trying to be anymore?

Chie almost chuckles to herself. Funny. Much like she is, it is a simple thought:

“I suck…”

The side pocket of her backpack buzzes from behind. Sniffling, almost she leaves it be. ‘Hanamura’ shows on her cell. A text. Idiot. Don’t try to care about her. Leave her alone. Let her rot. Argh!!

…

Chie wipes her clammy face and sighs. Pockets the phone and removes her bag. Well… if she’s here, she might as well train instead of wasting all this energy. That’s all she’s capable of after all.

( …Thank you. )


End file.
